thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Faring Unfairly in Fairy Affairs
(stop) THIS EP WILL NOW START (STOP) (Chef) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA (chef) The teams needed to build own fortresses and I planted falgs in the middle they needed to capture the flags or destroy one anothers forts to win (chef) and whoever had their building destroyed or flag stolen lost (chef) They needed to have their flag present to capture another flag Harold took charge for his team and lead to their first loss luckily Leonards hatred of Augustus saved him from elimination and the Dragons won leading the Elven empire to send the poor roman elf home (chef) what's to come of this and how can you idiots care? find out now on TOTAL (CHEF) DRAMA (CHEF) FANTASY (STOP) PERKY PRINCESSES MAY NOW SPEAK (STOP) (Dakota) So sugar *pulls her aside* I need to speak to you in private 2:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (ella) Goooood morning, team! :d 2:46 Superdawnfan (dakota) Good morning Ella! Sugar and I were about to talk about uh... a surprise for you! yes yes 2:46 Epic~00 (Sugar) Wut ka'ind'a pr'aiveet..... 2:46 Superdawnfan (dakota) that's it 2:47 Epic~00 (Sugar) Surpraise??? 2:47 Superdawnfan (Dakota) *to sugar whispering* as in certain secrets and a plan you'd enjoy* 2:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) A surprise? How wonderful! Who doesn't love a surprise? :d 2:47 Epic~00 (Sugar) *gasps* *whispers* Ah' gee't ta' steel Eeella's surpraise burthday cay'ke eafter awl??? 2:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *conf* I was puzzled about why Dakota and Sugar wanted to surprise me. My birthday already passed months ago! 2:48 Superdawnfan (dakota) NO! *calms down suddenly* I mean no um I was gonna suggest ella is so fake and we clearly have a common enemy and I'm not sure I can trust all my allies so if you wanted to throw the challenge and eliminate ella (Soloman) So tyler good job last challenge still you need to overcome you're willingness to do anything for dakota! 2:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *conf* Perhaps it's a forgiveness party for me causing us to come second last challenge. (Tyler) What's so bad about helping her be happy? 2:51 Epic~00 (Sugar) Hmmmmm... (Sugar) Weeel, Dakowta... 2:51 Superdawnfan (Soloman) free will and she's a propaganda witch who takes advantage whenever can and heart of the devil 2:51 Epic~00 (Sugar) NICE TRAI 'LIMINATEENG MAI 2:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) No way, man! Dakota isn't like that! 2:51 Superdawnfan (dakota) *Confused* what? 2:51 Epic~00 (Sugar) *whispers* Eeella ain't purfect but 'least she ain't after may'. (Sugar) MAIND YER OWN BEESWHACKS TYLOR 2:52 Superdawnfan (dakota) fine! 2:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) I wasn't talking to you, Sugar. :/ 2:52 Superdawnfan (Dakota) I wasn't trying to eliminate you look at her nice unable to stop anyone 2:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *humming to herself* 2:52 Superdawnfan (Dakota) She THREW the challenge last time and excused it with innocence 2:52 Epic~00 (Sugar) Hmm... you DO have a point... *watches humming* (Sugar) Ah'll CONSEEDER eet. 2:53 Superdawnfan (dakota) she's after you and so fake at least I'm mean in public she isn't us pageant girls oughta stck together 2:53 Epic~00 (Sugar) WAYT (Sugar) Yoo wurr een a pag'eent....? 2:54 Superdawnfan (dakota) I have been before of course who can resist this *points leg up and poses for camera* (Soloman) why can't you stand up to her like you do everyone else tyler *shaking head in dissapointment* (Scene switches to EE) 2:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Because she's special! <3 _ <3 2:55 Superdawnfan (Leonard) I can't believe we lost 2:55 Epic~00 (Sugar) Hot DOG! Fainally somebaddy 'round 'ere speakin' mah language! *hugs Dakota and chokes her* (Sugar) ALRAIGHT. No 'ard feelin's deen. Ya' gots yerself a deal, MISSEY 2:56 Superdawnfan (dakota) of of course *slightly in pain catching breath* (leonard) and surprise it didn't happen until HAROLD took charge and for me getting SECOND! for him to get FOURTH 2:56 Epic~00 (Harold) I'm standing right here!!! (Harold) Conf: With Augustus gone, I need to get my strategical cap on. If my team loses I have an approximately 77.7% chance of being voted off. That means I have no choice but to join the power player of my team... *gulps* Leonard... (Harold) Psst. Hey, Leonard 2:59 Superdawnfan (leonard) Hi harold 2:59 Epic~00 (Harold) *hiding in bushes* Come over here for a sec 2:59 Superdawnfan (leonard) um ok *walks to harold* 2:59 Epic~00 (Harold) Look. I know we've had our differences and all. (Harold) But let's not forget I was one of the first people to disagree with Augustus in your favor (Harold) We weren't always clashing like this, fellow magic enhancer 3:00 Superdawnfan (leonard) I suppose I could forgive you if you prove yourself in strength and lack of incompetence 3:00 Epic~00 (Harold) The numbers on our team are getting smaller. What's say we put aside our differences and not go after each other? (Harold) As people who are trained in the arts of magic we do have similarly like-minded brains 3:01 Superdawnfan (leonard) I may consider your proposal however my heart for sammy and she has shown to have the strong energy around me in first season refuses to let me vote for her 3:02 Epic~00 (Harold) Okay fair enough (Harold) BUT 3:02 Superdawnfan (leonard) I'd vote myself and cast myself off before her however the generic one seems to be getting closer to her if she is to take away her care for me for too long I shall vote her 3:03 Epic~00 (Harold) I regretfully inform you Zoey told me she thinks your cape is TACKY! (Harold) She has to go next for such blasphemy like that 3:04 Superdawnfan (leonard) *gasps* OH gosh thank you my secret police that helps a lot *conf* ... wait secret police... loss of free speech.... no going against someone this seems familiar in history but at least I think my side one *won not one lols (since it seems ryan isn't speaking team swaps to DD) 3:05 Epic~00 (wait srsly) (3 people again???) (this is flat out ridiculous) 3:05 Superdawnfan (I can't believe ryan keeps leaving tbh) 3:05 Epic~00 (somebody get ryan on ASAP!) 3:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Let's just move on for now. My time is limited.) 3:07 Epic~00 (is ryan on dd?) 3:07 Superdawnfan (ryan isn't on DD) (Only EE/WW) 3:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy EEWW! 3:09 Superdawnfan (so DD SCENE) (Scarlett) SCOTT LEAVE BETH AND I ALONE FOR OCNE *ONCE 3:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) We're TRYING to change in here. Stop being a creep. >:/ 3:10 Superdawnfan (scarlett) I'mma guess he just came at the wrong moment to say his day to day hate you all ugh Beth this guy is SO annoying 3:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I know! I can't believe I supported him over you. Even at the moments we were fiercest against each other, you've NEVER been as bad as him! 3:12 Epic~00 O forgot i was scott 3:13 Superdawnfan (lols k) 3:13 Epic~00 (Scott) Conf: Those girls totally over reacted! I was just passing by was all! Sheesh...! 3:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *conf* It's really no shocker Scott and Amy are related. 3:15 Superdawnfan (Noah) *Conf* I can't wait for any of my team but me or Beth to go home I can't believe scott and scarlett was the finale last time who can withstand either for that time (Scarlett) thanks Beth 3:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) So, we're obviously both gonna vote for Scott, but we should probably get Noah on our side, just to guarantee he goes next time, with no risk of a tie. 3:17 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) You should do that noah doesn't exactly "like" me after the costume challenge (Scene switches to WW(all ryan has here is izzy)) 3:18 Epic~00 ryan ffs sdf kick ryan You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. 3:18 Superdawnfan (can't kick the founder it doesn't work) 3:18 Epic~00 urgh the founder who doesn't bother to show up to his own rp 3:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Let's not waste time worrying about things we can't change) 3:20 Superdawnfan (Shawn) *Conf* I'm so sick of trying to keep dawn away from that creepy dude I'm sure he'll cause the ped gods to curse her soul to be his forever or something (Dawn) *conf* I'm so sick of Shawn making dangerous assumptions and no one paying attention to the fact izzy near killed everyone last Season 3:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *conf* *queasy* I'm so sick. *throws up* Oh, that's better. 3:22 Superdawnfan (jericho) *conf* *slowly grows a smile and looks at a picture of shawn while the color of his candle changes* 3:22 Epic~00 (Izzy) Conf: I'm so sick of Izzy being WAAAY too excited for her surprise party! 3:23 Superdawnfan (Chef) CHALLENGE TIME! 3:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Hooray! :d (Ella) *conf* Challenges are the greatest time of the day, because they're when I get to see my prince! *in-love sigh* 3:25 Epic~00 (Harold) Oh boy! (Harold) *jumps out of his bush* 3:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *arrives at challenge area* Hello other teams! 3:25 Epic~00 (Scott) *shoves Harold back in bush* Too bad you ain't winning it, geek lord! Heh heh heh... (Harold) ow! 3:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) ... Um, where is Augustus? 3:26 Epic~00 (Harold) *scurries over* Oh, uh... (Harold) He left last night 3:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *gasps* He... He did? B-but... Why??? ;( 3:26 Superdawnfan (leonard) voted off! 3:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Wh-why did you vote him off? 3:27 Superdawnfan (leonard) well uh HAROLD DID IT! *Childishly and rushed pointing fingers* 3:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *gasps* Harold... Why did you do that? 3:28 Epic~00 (Harold) W-WHAT? (Harold) Ella I swear I didn't! (Scott) Pfft. What a cover-up (Sugar) Eet's awlways da' wuns ya' leest eexpect! 3:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) But... But Leonard said you did... There must be some misunderstanding. 3:29 Epic~00 (Harold) Actually Sugar, in 90% of criminal cases it's normally NOT the person you least expect 3:29 Superdawnfan (leonard) i wanted to save princess sammy 3:29 Epic~00 (Sugar) Yer way too sm'ert nerdy! Now git' outta mah' face *shoves Harold* (Harold) ouch! 3:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *conf* I'm sure that neither Leonard nor Harold would lie. There must be some other explanation. 3:30 Epic~00 (Scott) Conf: I'm bored and Ella is a sucker. *shrugs* 3:30 Superdawnfan (leonard) he said it was the only way otherwise sammy would leave he didn't want to make you unhappy 3:30 Epic~00 (Scott) Psst... hey, Ella. (Scott) I heard someone RIGGED the votes against Augustus (Scott) ...And I heard it may have been someone from YER team... 3:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *gasps* Who could do such a thing? 3:31 Epic~00 (Scott) Best find out. Don't worry princess. I politely believe in you *shoves Ella towards team* 3:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) :| (Ella) *conf* It was quite kind of Scott to tell me that, but he must be mistaken! Nobody would be so cruel... would they? (Ella) Um, excuse me, team? (Ella) I do not want to sound accusing, but does anyone know how Augustus was eliminated? (Tyler) Well, the dude got struck by lightning. He should probably be in the hospital. 3:34 Epic~00 (Sugar) Beets may' (Sugar) Ah' only care about weenurrs 3:34 Superdawnfan (Dakota) I don't know (chef) Now the challenge is going to be simple 3:34 Epic~00 (Sugar) And that gai wus no weenurr (Sugar) 'E was a LOSURR 3:34 Superdawnfan (Soloman) he got the most votes 3:34 Epic~00 (Sugar) CAUSE 'E GOT VOTED AWF 3:34 Superdawnfan (soloman) that simple 3:34 Epic~00 (Sugar) G'IT eet?! 3:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) ;( 3:35 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: I Am Soooo Hilari-ees 3:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *sad laugh* Yes. That joke was *sniff* quite funny. (Tyler) So, what's the challenge, bro? 3:38 Superdawnfan (Chef) now today's challenge is to catch the most little flying creatures fairies and bugs *meaning drones on the island* and depending on whatever mystical *meaning robotic* creature you catch changes the amount of points (chef) but there is a special rare one that if you catch it you'll get a special prize 3:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *raises hand* Have you asked these creatures if they approved of being in this game? 3:40 Superdawnfan (soloman) yes yes you mean those dumb fake creatures that had less effort put into them then elementary science project I know 3:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) I thought you taught high school. 3:40 Superdawnfan (Chef) I don't know have you *annoyed and trying to intimidate ella* (Soloman) doesn't mean they always work as well as their own level 3:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) N-no, I h-h-haven't.... 3:41 Superdawnfan (Soloman) just look at dakota she puts in less effort than a five year old and look at sugar she isn't very smart at anything 3:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Don't talk about Dakota like that! >:o 3:42 Superdawnfan (chef) well maybe you should go and ask them *teasingly* 3:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Y-y-yes, sir! (Ella) *walks towards the woods* 3:43 Superdawnfan (Soloman) and look at you! unable to see the joy of freedom and where leaders like dakota have gone in history being a willing slave! 3:43 Epic~00 (Sugar) ....WHAT? 3:43 Superdawnfan (Chef) START! (soloman) what? *to sugar* 3:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *singing* Precious creatures of the woods, do you want to be part of our game? If you say that you would, it'd be a mighty swell day!!! 3:44 Epic~00 (Sugar) *watches in amazement* 3:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Okay, team, I know all about catching bugs! 3:44 Epic~00 (harold) Okay Leonard. I'm going to leave it all up to you 3:45 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) but these aren't real bug they're "mystical" which doesn't make much sense on the island 3:45 Epic~00 (Harold) Conf: I'm genuinely scared of the strategical capabilities Leonard possesses :( 3:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I expect catching them would be about the same. 3:45 Epic~00 (Scott) Oh please. Back home I can catch pigs for miles 3:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth ) They're probably just fruit flies that Chef put glitter glue on. * (Beth) 3:46 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) these are robots which chef and workers are probably controlling I'm betting look at the effort he put into this place 3:46 Epic~00 (Scott) These puny pets er' gonna bow to Scatty! 3:46 Superdawnfan (scarlett) anyone on this team know anything about robotics? 3:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Pigs are a lot different than bugs. 3:46 Epic~00 (Scott) Ronbotics Schmobotics. Pigs Bugs. Who cares? 3:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You'd probably know more than any of us. @Scarlett 3:47 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) true but I need help noah beth you know robotics right/ 3:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Not really. :/ 3:47 Epic~00 brb soz in 5 mins 3:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) But I know bugs, and these robots are presumably designed to be like bugs. 3:47 Epic~00 you guys should probably pause only 2 people 3:48 Superdawnfan (k) (STOP) PAUSE (STOP) ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 3:54 Epic~00 hi im back soz 3:54 Superdawnfan lols k (STOP) RESUME (STOP) (Dawn) I cannot believe he is wasting money on fake creatures made from real ones and wasting away the envirronment! 3:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Okay guys, I gotta great plan for this challenge! 3:56 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) well then good for nothing noah can watch scott to prevent challenge throwing again beth come help me! 3:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Does anyone know insect mating calls? 3:57 Superdawnfan (dakota) uh no? 3:57 Epic~00 (Sugar) No but I know HAWG matee'n cawls (Sugar) Momma sa'ys ah'm a champ at eet 3:57 Superdawnfan (Soloman) Um why?! 3:57 Epic~00 (Sugar) So act'eally yeah I DEW! (Sugar) Thanks Tylor :) 3:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Uh, bugs. Not pigs. :/ 3:58 Epic~00 (Sugar) Bugs rugs, pigs figs. WE'RE AWL THE SAYME 3:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) If we make bug calls, they'll come to us, right? 3:58 Epic~00 (Sugar) So wut kai'nda 'bug' mateeng calls we doin'? Wink wink nudge nudge *shoves Tyler trying to nudge him* 3:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (sorry. Brb. I'll only be like, a minute) 4:00 Superdawnfan (dakota) good job *to sugar* 4:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Okay, maybe we should make a new plan. (Tyler) Anyone got any ideas? 4:01 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ah' gawt one! 4:02 Superdawnfan (Dawn) I Shall absorb the power of the universe and spot the negatives to find where the waste may be 4:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Yyyyeeeaaahhh??? 4:02 Epic~00 (Sugar) Quicklee! SOMEBADDY THEENK OF SOMETHEENG 4:02 Superdawnfan (Shawn) ok well I'll go out and hunt like a normal person 4:02 Epic~00 (Sugar) Mah' mind ees pretty shawrp :) 4:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) .................. (Tyler) Maybe we should make one of those glue bug traps? Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 4:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Hi! 4:04 Epic~00 (Sugar) EELLA, gawt any ideas?! 4:04 Superdawnfan (hey logan!) 4:04 Nobody else wanted this username On mobile and battery almsot ded) Keep subbing for me) 4:04 Superdawnfan kk 4:04 Nobody else wanted this username PM me whats happend so far SD) 4:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh, um, sorry. I'm afraid I let my mind wander. :( 4:04 Superdawnfan *a few things fly past ella* 4:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Look! There's something! *singing* Please come over here, little fella! If you help us win, we'll all think you're swella! 4:06 Superdawnfan *they fly into net* (shawn) hey I caught a few! 4:06 Epic~00 ((Sugar) *gasps* Ees that.... werking???? 4:06 Superdawnfan (jericho) *Strange chants* 4:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but those were ours. Could you perhaps give them back please? :) 4:07 Epic~00 (Sugar) GIMME THEM BUGS! PLEASE EEND THANKS *tackles Shawn* (Sugar) *holds net* G'it em Ella! G'IT EM! 4:08 Superdawnfan (shawn) um well I guess you're sweet and innocent I was hunting some flew to you but maybe *hands to blue creatures* 4:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Why thank you, kind gentleman! *kisses his cheek* Sugar, please do not be rude to him. 4:08 Epic~00 (Sugar) AH-AH.... URGH (Sugar) Conf: Ah' tri' ta' heelp dressy out and THEESE is how she repaois MAY'. Eet's ALWAYS the "Ooo look at may'! Ah'm a nicey nice gerl!" I.... HATE... HER... 4:09 Superdawnfan (dawn) i caught the few disgraces to society here (dakota) *whispers* remember throw it for her as she did for us 4:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) *chasing one of them* I've... Almost... Got one! *jumps to grab it, but lands on his face* 4:13 Superdawnfan (dakota) you're doing great tyler! see like a nice person I realize when someone is trying their best even if they don't succeed at doing something unlike someone ik! *referring to soloman* ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 4:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) *in a daze* But the blonde puppy child isn't not the one with the hurting... :s 4:15 Epic~00 (Sugar) *holds a dozen bugs in fist* E'nd they say bugs are'eent like pigs, ha! (sorry i was away) 4:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh, do be careful with them! 4:16 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ah'm bored. Ere! *flings bugs at Ella* There! That's 'careful' 4:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *screams, and scrambles to catch them, but loses a few* (Ella) Oh, dear. I'm sorry. :( 4:17 Superdawnfan (chef) and you lost most all of yours (Scarlett) well I learned how to get into it's system reverse it and *makes the robots fly into beth's net* (leonard) *catching a bunch with his hat and cape and beard* 4:18 Epic~00 (Sugar) Eh, eet's fine. Keep catchin' em 4:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *closes the top of the net* Got 'em! *high fives Scarlett* 4:18 Epic~00 (Sugar) SEENG, ELLA, SEENG 4:18 Superdawnfan (Chef) TOO LATE TIME LIMIT UP! 4:18 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: I hate her but ah am NOT about to risk mah' butt bein' seent home 4:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Noah) Seriously? Already? (Noah) Eh, whatever. We won. :) 4:19 Epic~00 (Scott) *cuts Beth's net while no-one's looking* 4:19 Superdawnfan (chef) yes I got things to do and it appears you did win DD! (chef) and BUT 4:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yay! Here's your bugs! *hands him the net* (Beth) *sees it's cut* :O 4:20 Superdawnfan (chef) scott part of your costume was tore off and though you failed to throw it before I noticed scott! 4:20 Epic~00 (Scott) WHAT! UGH! (Scott) But guys! (Scott) Beth's net got cut! 4:20 Superdawnfan (chef) you'll have an elimination anyways I saw it and guess what he didn't do it in time but some of his costume fell apart! so beth you'll go to see elim anyways 4:20 Epic~00 (Scott) Sabotage?? Or SELf sabotage?! (Scott) I'm onto ya, Beth! 4:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Noah) So, we lost over a wardrobe malfunction? 4:21 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) yes we totally believe that when chef pointed it out! (chef) yep! all costumes and parts of it must be worn at all times but another team will face elimination to since they placed last 4:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You're obviously the one who cut it, Scott! >:o 4:21 Superdawnfan (chef) WW you placed second and EE you placed third! (chef) PP then DD both send someone home tonight! 4:22 Epic~00 (Sugar) WUT 4:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Aw, man! >:/ 4:22 Epic~00 (Sugar) Wha' err BOTH losin'?! 4:22 Superdawnfan (chef) you caught the least bugs and they'd lose either way due to wardrobe malfunction you BOTH send someone home 4:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) But they just lost all their bugs! 4:23 Epic~00 (Sugar) YEA! 4:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) They should lose twice! 4:23 Epic~00 (Sugar) URgh! EELLA? WHAI deed'ent ya just SING?! 4:23 Superdawnfan (Dakota) yeah! 4:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I'm sorry! I ran out of time! I'm sorry! :( 4:24 Superdawnfan (logan if you can vote in time you can at least vote while I sub plz) 4:24 Epic~00 (SUgar) NO SORRYs 4:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I'm very sorry I let you all down. :( 4:25 Epic~00 (Sugar) K! 4:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *conf* I deserve to go home after causing our team to lose again. At least I'll be able to be with my prince again! 4:26 Epic~00 (Sugar) 'Ey Dakota, 'member that 'deal' we tawked about... 4:26 Superdawnfan (dakota) of course 4:26 Epic~00 (Sugar) That gerl CAWST us the challenge. Ya' GOTTA help me aw'et 'ere! 4:27 Superdawnfan (STOP) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (STOP) (logan if you can plz vote) (Chef) THE FIRST PERSON SAFE IS SOLOMAN (Soloman) of course (chef) the next person safe is (chef) Dakota (Dakota) yep (chef) then tyler 4:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Woohoo! Place at a table! :d * the 4:33 Superdawnfan (chef) and ella sugar... I took my time and it hurts to do this but since I can only have a few eps if I were to eliminate everyone at once you're team is safe from elimination! (chef) tricked you! 4:33 Epic~00 (Sugar) WUT?! (Sugar) Oh, uhh... (Sugar) YAY EELLA WE G'IT TO STAY! 4:33 Superdawnfan (chef) but Beth Scarlett you're team needs to send someone home! 4:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh, wonderful! 4:33 Epic~00 (Scott) Don't forget me, Chef! 4:34 Superdawnfan (chef) I didn't (STOP) Now DD vote (STOP) 4:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *conf* I guess I wrote my goodbye song for nothing. 4:35 Epic~00 (Scott) Psst. Hey Noah. I know for a fact (Beth) cost us that challenge with the net. What's say you and I join up? We're the only guys left after all >:) 4:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Noah) *shrugs* Uh, yeah. For sure. Obviously. 4:36 Epic~00 (Scott) Ha! Got her now! 4:37 Superdawnfan (chef) now (chef) the first person safe is noah 4:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Noah) Duh. 4:37 Superdawnfan (chef) scarlett (scarlett) thank you (chef) and beth you threw the challenge scott you had a wardrobe malfunction 4:38 Epic~00 (Scott) Gotcha now, Beth!!!!!! >:) 4:38 Superdawnfan (Chef) but the final person safe is beth! 4:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I didn't throw the challenge! 4:38 Epic~00 (Scott) WHAT (Scott) W-w-wait?! 4:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yay! ;d 4:38 Superdawnfan (chef) 3-1 4:38 Epic~00 (Scott) Noah! You were being.... 4:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy * :d 4:38 Epic~00 (Scott) SARCASTIC????? 4:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Noah) Gee, what a shocker. 4:38 Epic~00 (Scott) It's official. You're all rat gutter food! 4:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Noah) What is a shocker is that you're surprised. 4:39 Epic~00 (Scott) I don't need this two-bit show! 4:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) K, bye. 4:39 Epic~00 (Scott) *flees annoyed* (Scott) *falls into a lake* 4:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Noah) Bye, Felicia. 4:39 Superdawnfan (chef) now scottt go into that trap door and fall into a room with a punishment to drive you insane of my choosing 4:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Is that legal? 4:40 Superdawnfan (Chef) Is it? (chef) really I don't know 4:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, it's Scott, so... (Noah) Don't know. Don't care. 4:41 Superdawnfan (chef) will the contestants ever stop asking stupid questions (Chef) will I ever get a good pay check? (Chef) and will the newfound conflicts on the team change anything find out next time on TOTAL (Chef) DRAMA (Chef) FANTASY (Stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (STOP)